Kenta Alexander
"Why do you still exist?!" "Because, unlike you, I have something worth living for!" --Jesus and Kenta, upon their final battle Kenta Alexander is the hero and the protagonist in Blood of Darkness story. He is a young man that was born as an anthro wolf with Lucifer's son, Noswer, within his soul, and joins together with Sayuri Kyuubi to save the world. Appearance Kenta appears as a white anthro wolf with an attire of dark clothing. His hair is slightly long and messy. He has red eyes that give him a scary and frighting glare from his hostile or angry emotions, but they can even be turned blue when calm and kind. His body is slim but very muscular. And he has a pair of dark angel wings from his demonic power. He also has the spiral birthmark of 666 on his left hand palm, and even appears to be in crimson color. Personality Kenta is usually laid back and apathetic about serious matters, but he does have a soft and kind side to him by most of his friends. He even possesses a rebellious attitude to himself, as he is not one for religions or histories that involve ancient times or christianity, nor following the laws of the human world. This could possibly stem from his soul being tied to Lucifer's son, or from his experiences of being rejected by others for his connection to the devil. While he dislikes demons, he would sometimes show them mercy if they can turn away from their evil ways, and several of these have done so after a while. Whenever Kenta fights his enemies, he would be reckless and cause a major mess around the area, but makes sure that no civilians get hurt in the process. He would even swear to several people that he greatly dislikes, and even does so in a disrespectful way. Kenta knows that demons from Hell are known to be the manifestations of evil, but clearly states that humans can be just as or more evil than devils, as they are capable of many things; both good and bad. Kenta is also shown to be very honest and sincere, to both friends and strangers, as he doesn't like those who would lie for their own personal gain. Demons would consider his unnaturally kind nature to be a weakness among their kind, but some view it as his source of strength. Kenta even has a sense of honor to him, as he fights fairly towards his opponents, and would even give them weapons to make the odds fair. Also to note, Kenta takes some sadistic pleasure in torturing those who's crimes are most unforgivable, and doesn't stop until they die brutally. He would even take great anger at those who view others to be monsters, and won't hesitate to help the helpless and strike down those who fear and hate others who are different. This possibly stems from his own difference as a non-human, and why he refuses to follow the laws that humans created for their own selfish and arrogant goals. However, though Kenta hates the humans, he knows that there are some who are good at heart, and would help those who show kindness towards others. He even comments that it stems from his human mother's loving heart, and it serves as the reason for his good and kind nature. Kenta also seems to have a playful and optimistic side to him, as he never believe in the impossible, and he is viewed by his enemies to be brave yet stubborn for most parts. He is also very fond of children, as he would play with them when their parents are away on their arrends, though they play around with him like a pet. Due to his kind nature, Kenta would never forsake a friend for a cause, as he was shown to never leave Sayuri to save one village from destruction. His selfless actions also reflect upon saving souls from their supposed damnation to Hell, and would risk his life to absorb their negative energies and assures that they would receive a second chance in life. Kenta also shows no fear in believing in himself, and would even take the pain of others to save them, or to rescue the people that he holds precious, as shown when his resolve to save Sayuri and Cecily goes as far as to suffer from countless foes, but is fully determined to stop them. It is due to his compassionate nature (and perhaps of his wolf-like pheromones) that Kenta has several girls showing romantic feelings for him, but Kenta mostly keeps his attention to Sayuri or Cecily. However, he would go out with them as a courtesy, or just to get to know them better (though he may have done more than that incidentally). Kenta's favorite foods involve mostly steaks and other meat-related products, but also has a great liking to pizza. His drinks are coca-colas, and is hardly ever seen drinking water. His desserts are chocolate bars, and even enjoys ice cream sundaes. Kenta's hobbies are mostly polishing his weapons, and training against demons on his hunting jobs. He even sometimes smokes a cigarette when on off duty, or when he's relaxing. History Birth of the Hero Kenta was originally a human fetus within his mother's womb, and was yet to be discovered by the doctors. However, his time of having a human-based status came to a nightmarish halt. When his parents, David Cross and Rose Alexander, fought and destroyed Noswer, its essence were then transferred into his mother's body and into her unborn child's fetus state. After knowing that she's pregnant, she was happy to soon have a child, but after only a month of development, his mother began to suffer visions of her son in an inhuman form, along with many events that are covered in death and bloodshed. His mother continued to feel extreme internal pain, and often collapses as a result, much to her husband's worry. When Kenta was finally born through his mother's painful labor on June 6th of 1990 at dawn of 6:00 a.m., it came as a shock and horror to many, and even his father showed disgust of how this happened, especially that he held the mark of the beast: 666. Though everyone hated Kenta's form, his mother was the only one who was not afraid of his appearance, and only came to hold him comfortly in her arms. During this time, it was told that his mother had massive damage within her womb, and can no longer give birth to more children. Overtaken with grief and anger, his father decided to execute the child, and even claims that its not their son. When his mother was told to do the job, she took this with painful unease, and hesitated to say anything. However, she says that she'll go, and the others assume that she will do the deed. When Rose entered the room where Kenta was held, she held her knife in hand, and prepared to strike Kenta in his sleep. However, after only a moment, she saw how peaceful he looked, and she breaked down into tears and threw the knife away from her hands. She covered her tears with her hands, and apologizes to her sleeping son of what she was about to do. Though she was told that her son is an abomination, and that she can no longer bear children anymore because of it, she can't bring herself to kill the only child she'll ever have. She looks to him, and wonders in silence. But by that time, Kenta held onto her finger, and seemed to be smiling in his dream. Rose then confirms that he's not a monster, and now wipes away her tears. Several guards are then heard from the door, and Rose realizes that they came to know if she did her job. However, in an act of desparation, she takes a bottle of Holy Arts from the table and hides it in her dress. She tells the guards that they can come in, and they do so in response. As they ask her if it is done, Rose just looks at them in the eye, and swiftly throws the bottle in their faces. They are then fazed from this, and Rose gets her son into her arms and retreats by going through the window. As one of the guards attempts to stop her, she throws a lighter to the floor that's wet, and causes flames to burst in the room, effectively burning and killing the guards in the process. Rose then heads for the woods, and kept running away from the castle until no one can see them anymore. Rose finally manages to reach for the shores, and was lucky enough to find someone offering a ride to the other islands. Life from Sin Kenta grew up with only his mother when they arrived in America in about a week, and seemed to have lived a peaceful life. During his childhood, Kenta learned a lot of history and social life, though he wasn't much interested in reading the Bible, but did so to learn about how christianity came into being. He even learned Holy Arts from his mother at home, and wanted to make a difference. When Kenta turned 13-years-old, he met and befriended a man named Legato Canaan, who welcomed him as a student for swordsmanship. Kenta was able to master all the techniques of his master, and was given his own katana for his vast growth in completing his training. Kenta even studied the art of Alchemy from ancient books, and has mastered every detail that was put forth. Something to Protect Prior to age 18, Kenta then decided to train by himself in the mountains, and his mother hopes for the best until he comes back. At that point, he found a young girl that was lost in the mountains, and nearly on the brink of starvation. He then took her to a cave nearby, and hunted for food to keep her alive and well. While hunting, he smells a deer from afar and throws his survival knife at its direction. Kenta then takes the dead deer to cook for the girl, but is then attacked by a wild bear that tries to eat him and the food he got. However, Kenta swiftly kills it with only his right arm, and walks right past it to hurry on back for the girl who needs food and water. Kenta finally gets back to the cave, and wonders if the girl has woken up yet. When the girl woke up, she got scared and was frightened to get anywhere near Kenta. However, he offers her food and water, and keeps to himself near the fire he made to keep her warm. She finally eats the food, but can't seem to remember what happened. Kenta asks her her name, but she's still scared to answer. Kenta then dismisses the questions and apologizes for asking, and the girl takes this with surprise. He then goes to sleep, and the girl tries to sleep as well, but then goes to Kenta for warmth, and he merely holds her with one arm. She then tells him that her name is Cecily, and Kenta gently wishes her a good night sleep. In the morning, Kenta, seeing that he needs to take Cecily to a place she could live, decides to quit his self-imposed training and head home. He wakes Cecily up, and the girl was still sleepy from her starvation filled. Kenta, seeing no other way, keeps up Cecily and takes her to his home on a piggyback ride. About halfway there from home in New York, Cecily awakes from her sleep and realizes that she's on Kenta's back. Though Cecily tried to say something about the subject, she merely dismissed it and held comfortably to the anthro's warm back. As she peacefully relaxes on Kenta's back, Cecily could hear his heartbeat with every moment, and felt that he really isn't a danger at all. Upon returning home, Rose sees that Kenta has a young girl on his back, and he tells his mother that the girl's name is Cecily. Kenta put Cecily in a spare room for her to sleep, while he speaks to his mother of what they should do for her. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Kenta has an immense amount of powers from his birth, and even appears to be able to keep up with the most powerful of foes. Besides his demonic traits in abilities, he also has unique skills as a being in animal appearance. He has the following abilities: *'Vast Strength:' Kenta possesses an impressive amount of strength, as it is clearly above that of a human, and possibly far greater than a demon. He can break walls with his hands, and slice through metal objects with his claws. *'Vast Endurance:' *'Vast Durability:' *'Vast Speed:' *'Vast Reflexes:' *'Vast Flexibility:' *'Vast Agility:' *'Keen Senses:' *'Night Vision:' *'Vast Pheromone Level:' Ninja Arts After some training with Sayuri, Kenta then learned how to use the power of Ninjutsu through chakra, and utilize it to better fight his opponents. He has the following: *'Substitution:' *'Shadow Clone:' *'Fireball:' *'Dragon Flame:' *'Rasengan:' **'Hellfire Rasengan:' *'Genjutsu:' *'Taijutsu:' Alchemy With enough training in the research of Alchemy, Kenta is capable of performing transmutation with no efforts to them. he has the following of what he can do: *'Reconstruction:' *'Decontruction:' *'Soul-Transmutation:' Demonic Powers Due to possessing demonic powers of the devil's son, Kenta has nearly all the powers of a devil class demon, and even appears to take on an angel if need be. He has the following: *'Sin Absorbtion:' Kenta has the ability to absorb the sins of those he comes into contact with, by sprouting green tendrils on his back to perform the procedure. By absorbing the energies from the sinful individual, Kenta then frees that person's punishment and allowing them another chance to live. Kenta considered this to be a unique ability to wield and has used it on many occasions. *'Dark Wings:' Kenta is able to sprout wings of an angel, but in the color of black. With these he can fly to great heights and soar through speeds far exceeding that of a jet. *'Demonic Sonar:' Kenta has the ability to detect and locate demons from afar, and be able to know what their intentions will be by sensing their aura. *'Demon Communication:' Due to having a devil lineage in his soul, Kenta is capable of communicating with demons and other beings affiliated with the darkness. *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Much like Lilith and Lucifer, Kenta has the demonic ability to manipulate hellfire for his own purpose. It is far more powerful than ordinary flames, and can burn through almost anything. *'Soul Chain:' The Soul Chain is a unique ability that Kenta possesses that serves as a binder and cutter of one's spirit and power. The Soul Chain is a demonic ability that allows the user to perform a binding spell that can connect one's soul to another object or person, thereby becoming one in body and soul. However, the activity of this occuring would put the two entities into conflict for ownership of a single host, either one dominates the other, or if both were to find mutual understanding and both their consciousness and personalities are meld together into an entirely new breed of person. The Soul Chain also has the power to sever the chains that bind the two spirits together, either for the purpose of freeing one from the other, or to dramatically weaken their combine power and render them temporarily helpless from the traumatic effect of the severed chains. When Kenta performs this spell, he displays a large and wide demonic symbol and runes of darkness from behind his back, his body resonates a crimson aura, and the tendrils that serve as a mediator grow from his back and appear red as blood. These tendrils pierce the target and extracts the other spirit out of their unified body, thereby leaving the two souls separate as a result. Holy Powers Due to some training by his mother, Kenta is able to perform Holy Arts, despite that he wields demonic powers. He has the following: *'Art of Healing:' *'Holy Sword:' *'Holy Shield:' *'Holy Light:' *'Beam of Light:' Noswer Form When Kenta enters Noswer Form, his appearance becomes more demonic and animal-like, and can even manifest weapons and armor of dark matter. In this form, he as two horns that extend forward. Two demonic blade guards on his shoulders, one on each. His wings become more darker, larger and wider. Has a chain to his right arm, waist, and left leg. Demonic tattoos on his body and face. His torso clothing is nearly ravaged. And has red and blue gauntlets on his hands that reach to his elbows, as well as those on his feet to his knee caps. His body becomes much taller, more muscular and well-built. And his fur and hair grow longer and messier. It has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Enhanced Pheromone Level:' *'Enhanced Dark Demonic Power:' *'Devil Beam:' By channeling his demonic energy into his center eye on his forehead, Kenta can unleash a devastating ray of concentrated energy towards his opponents, and cause fatal damage them to them and the surrounding area. It is capable of causing an enormous maelstrom of destuction within a large location; as it resulted in the near-destruction of New York City. Dawn and Dusk Mode When Kenta enters Dawn and Dusk Mode, his eyes turns into one that is red (left), while the other is blue (right). His arms and legs turn dark from the hands to the elbows, and from his feet to the knee caps. His personality becomes one with Noswer's, and both their holy and demonic powers combine to greatly increase their chances to win in battles and saving lives. He has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Enhanced Pheromone Level:' Red Dragon Mode The Red Dragon Mode is a defense mechanism within Kenta that allows him to be fueled by his demonic instincts and power, and his body pulsates an intense crimson aura around his body, and his fur and wings turn red like blood. It can even be used during either his Noswer transformation, or in his Dawn and Dusk Mode. However, when he enters this mode, he nearly loses his sense of self and becomes a beast that is unleashed from its chains. Only by the efforts of his friends was Kenta able to fully control this power, and use it without any sense of fear. It has the following abilities: *'Vast Crimson Aura:' *'Red Dragon Wave:' *'Red Dragon Storm:' *'Vast Hellfire Manipulation:' *'Vast Physical & Demonic Prowess:' Advent Form Weapons and Equipments Kenta carries several weapons that are both refined and rare to acquire by anyone else. But aside from making these by his own hands, Kenta even managed to collect some equipment from his enemies, along with their special powers. He has the following: *'Model 460XVR Compensated Hunter:' This gun is custom-made by Kenta to use against high-level demons that would prove difficult to kill by normal means. It comes with spiritual bullets that are fuelled with holy energies, and can kill or purify weaker demons with only a single shot. It is placed by Kenta's back area of his waist belt, and keeps it close at hand in tight situations. *'Beretta Firearms 96 Pistol & Beretta 92FS-C - Compact: '''Kenta carries a pair of Beretta pistols that he made for the use of hunting demons. He carries them by his waist belt, and they have plenty of modifications to be very useful. They soley rely on the energies of the Holy Arts, and can be used to kill or purify demons within their attack power. They can be used in rapid fire succession, and Kenta is capable of shooting dozens of bulletsin only an instant. Though they have a catagorized number in their designs, Kenta gives them names as ''Luce & Ombra, the names that means "Light & Shadow", since one is dark and the other is light in color. *'Bushido Japanese Swords Demigod Katana:' This katana was given to Kenta at age 13 after he completed his training in the art of swordsmanship, and serves as a reminder of his old master, Legato Canaan. It is a katana that has been modified with the powers of the Holy Arts, and can be used against demons to slay or purify. It is located by his back area on the right side. *'Spear of Destiny:' The Spear of Destiny is an ancient weapon that was used to pierce Jesus from the time of his crucifixion, and was placed in Armenia in Eastern Europe. When it was left alone, it was a rusted spear, but after sensing the kindness and selflessness from Kenta's heart, it transformed into its true form. It has the power to do things that Jesus Christ can, as it was coated in his blood and water from his mortal body. It can be used to unleash demons into th realm of Earth, kill angels, or even change one's fate. Kenta primarily uses it to fight angels that try to harm him or his friends, and save lives from their undeserved destiny. It is located within Kenta's very being, and he can summon it at will within his hands. *'Philosopher's Stone:' The Philosopher's Stone was originally a sacred stone from Hell that was granted by Lucifer to those who greedily wanted fame and power for themselves. Kenta, after defeating Maximillion Elions, was able to use it to seal the gate to the Inferno and has then been in his care from then on. Not only does it have the power to seal the gates to the Inferno of Hell, but it can even summon creatures that are called Homunculi, and be able to perform Alchemy without any problems for cause rebounds. Kenta keeps it around his neck as a necklace whenever he needs to use it for the greater good. *'Survival Knife:' Though he mostly never uses this, Kenta wields a knife in times of hunting or for survival. Kenta made this when he was a teenager, and used it in the mountains where he found Cecily on the brink of starvation. It is fully capable of being used to kill animals in swift strikes, and can be tossed with perfect accuracy from a long distance to kill one target in an instant. Though unnecessary, Kenta can transfer some of the Holy Arts into the knife to kill demons with, or to purify them if need be. He keeps it by his waist belt area and soley relies on it whenever survival becomes necessary. *'Kenta's Old Katana:' Knta once owned a custom katana of his own making from his time as Legato's apprentice, but eventually handed it over to Cecily to protect herself from danger. It holds the power to slay or purify demons, as Kenta augmented it for such a purpose. *'Dante's Scythe:' Dante's scythe is an unholy weapon that Dante acquired from Death, and Kenta took it after defeating him in a death match. It wields all the powers and abilities from the Grim Reaper, and Kenta is able to utilize it at maximum capacity. *'Dante's Cross:' Dante's cross is a rare item that contains the thorn from the crown of Christ, thus enables it to use very powerful holy powers. Kenta obtained it after he slain Dante in their final battle in the Garden of Eden; which is where he had to obtain the fruits of life to save his loved ones. It has has the power to absolve damned souls and demons, or destroy them with its holy light. *'Moses' Rod:' The Moses' Rod is an extraordinary weapon used by Moses since ancient times to free his people from the Egyptians, and wields all the wonders of God's powers. Relationships Being the protagonist in the story, Kenta has met almost every character, some are allies while others are enemies he had to fight. It goes by the following: Sayuri Kyuubi Sonari Hitsuke Luna Keito Bakura Cecily Alexander Kenta holds a deep connection to his adoptive sister, and the two share deep feelings of warmth and love. Kenta had first met Cecily when she was originally the "Child of Salvation", where her duty was to kill him for God's holy plan. Unfortunetely, Kenta's kind nature started to change her for the first time, and she began her first steps to her own independence. Ultimately, her parents attempted to force her to kill kenta and his mother, but Cecily's refusal led to a tearful rejection of her monstrous parents and killed them at gun-point. Because she refused to take Kenta's life and fled her home, Cecily fell under an amnesia and was eventually found by Kenta in the mountains. Though cecily was afraid of him at first, she eventually began to see his kind and gentle nature, and openly welcomed him like a brother. After much time spent together, Cecily grew to be more happy and cheerful, and very thoughtful and dependable to her foster brother, and spends even more quality time with Kenta whenever he's within her reach. At one point in their time together, Cecily found out about Kenta's refusal to feed on the blood of other living things and severely tortured himself to keep his sanity. Strucked with grief and saddened despair, Cecily begged him to not hurting himself for his hunger for blood, and willingly decided to give him her blood to satisfy his hunger. At first he refused, but seeing that he didn't want his beloved sister to see him suffer, he reluctantly accepted her offer and fed on her blood occasionally when needed. Because of her selflessness, Kenta dedicated himself to protecting her with his very life, and Cecily finally got to know his kindness and his pain. Rose Alexander David Cross Yeshua Nazareth Dante Alighieri Kenta's relationship with Dante is very similar to his, as both of them wield holy yet also unholy abilities. Kenta met Dante as the reborn member of the Order of the Saint by God, yet Dante held much respect and mercy towards Kenta. Both of them are considered to have made many sins in their lives, and both of them see each other as brothers-in-arms. Unfortunetly, by the orders given by God, Dante attempted to kill Kenta before he could ressurect Lucifer, yet gave him a last chance to accept his fate, and Dante could persuade God to make him human. But Kenta refused, seeing that making such a wish at the cost of those very dear to him is far too high to take. Upon Dante's death, Kenta expressed much sorrow, yet put it aside to continue on to save his friends. Kidomaru Onigen Hakuro Bakura Noswer Lucifer Lilith John Wesker John is Kenta's central enemy, as he is the leader of the order of the Saint, and the one who puts his friends and loved ones in harm's way. However, Kenta never knew his identity until far later. Upon seeing him face-to-face, Kenta was strucked to the very core of his heart, and remembered that he was the first friend that he made when no one else did at a very young age. John was also the man that pledged to look after and care for when Rose was pregnant with Kenta. Taken by this, John was also the man he told those that Kenta fought to fulfill his deepest wish to become human, which Kenta never understood until he found out John's identity. God Jesus Christ Kenta's relationship with Jesus typically resembles that between mortal enemies in every way. Bound by destiny, Jesus sees him as a being that was foretold to be slain by his hand to fulfill his oath to his Father, while Kenta views Christ to be his mortal enemy in his quest to save those tied to him. However, Jesus often appears before Kenta to persuade him to hand over Cecily and Yeshua, even bargaining him that he can make him human in exchange. Unfortunetly for Jesus, Kenta continues to refuse his offers and told him to leave every time. They fought against each other on numerous occasions, and Kenta continued to stay true to his feelings. Upon their final conflict, Kenta now saw that Jesus is merely a tool by God to purge the world, and that his role is a pitiful one. Due to Kenta's lineage, not only is Jesus his adversary by fate, but also because he is related to him by his human father, who is a descandent of James in Jesus's mortal life. And also a blood descandent of God from Lucifer. This virtually makes Kenta and Jesus as cousins or close to the matter, both by mortal and spiritual means. Holy Spirit Order of the Saint Etymology Kenta is a masculine Japanese given name, and may refer to different meanings depending on the kanji used. His last name Alexander has a more detailed meanings to it. Etymologically, the name is derived from the Greek "Αλέξανδρος" (Aléxandros), meaning "defending men" or "protector of men", a compound of the verb "ἀλέξω" (alexō), "to ward off, to avert, to defend" and the noun "ἀνδρός" (andros), genitive of "ἀνήρ" (anēr), "man". It is an example of the widespread motif of Greek (or Indo-European more generally) names expressing "battle-prowess", in this case the ability to withstand or push back an enemy battle line. The earliest attested form of the name is the Mycenaean Greek feminine noun a-re-ka-sa-da-ra, (transliterated as Alexandra), written in Linear B syllabic script. The name was one of the titles ("epithets") given to the Greek goddess Hera and as such is usually taken to mean "one who comes to save warriors". In the Iliad, the character Paris is known also as Alexander. The name's popularity was spread throughout the Greek world by the military conquests of King Alexander III, commonly known as "Alexander the Great". Most later Alexanders in various countries were directly or indirectly named for him.[ Quotes *"Sorry, religion and I don't mix." *"Look who's talking, jackass. Now, answer my question. What the hell's going on here?"﻿ Trivia Kenta's theme song is "Redemption" by Gackt.